Agile beam switching antennas are desirable due to their ability to selectively direct radiofrequency energy in desired directions. This can be beneficial for example for enhancing communication and mitigating interference with or caused by the antenna. Frequency agile antennas capable of communicating in different frequency bands are also desirable for example in order to provide integrated communication support over multiple bands. Conventionally, frequency agility and beam switching are implemented into an agile antenna design via separate components, thereby increasing design complexity and cost, and potentially impacting performance. For example, a separate tunable filter is typically required to adjust the operating frequency of a given beam switching antenna.
As a separate background matter, fixed waveguide filters such as iris and post waveguide filters generally include one or more particular conductive structures placed within the waveguide. However, the field of tunable or otherwise adjustable waveguide filters is limited and subject to improvement.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for an electronically adjustable antenna that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.